Aprendiendo a Amar
by littlelamblover
Summary: Rachel Berry es una estrella de Broadway que decide alejarse de la prensa luego de los crecientes rumores sobre su homosexualidad, recurriendo así a un pueblo alejado de los medios. Una vez allí su representante le sugiere buscar algún tipo de trabajo para distraerse, consiguiéndole así dirigir el Glee Club como supuesta profesora del William Mckinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

Rachel Berry, actualmente con sus veinticuatro años, ya había vuelto a dar vida –hace dos años- a una de las obras más proclamadas en Broadway, Les Miserables, debido a la cual había sido nominada a Mejor actriz principal en un Musical y a Mejor actriz destacada en un Musical, además de haber sido nominada como conjunto con sus compañeros de reparto a Mejor reestreno de un Musical.

Había ganado todos.

Aún recuerda haber levantado aquel Tony de la mejor actriz destacada, para luego deleitarse e inclusive derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad cuando le otorgaron el premio a mejor actriz principal, y al final de la ceremonia recibir junto a sus compañeros el Tony como mejor reestreno de un musical.

Tal vez si llevara ya unos años en las andaderas de los escenarios de Broadway no le hubiese afectado tanto -a tal manera de llevarla a las lágrimas de felicidad- pero en aquel entonces Rachel Berry tenía tan solo veintidós años y acababa de cursar su último año en la universidad.

La morena pensó que le estaban jugando una broma cuando le informaron a principios de su último semestre de estudios que la venían estudiando hace unos meses y era a ella a quien querían para que protagonizara unos de los personajes principales de aquella obra. Rachel aún recuerda haber mirado a su al rededor buscando algún rastro de esas molestas cámaras, y que el señor que la miraba seriamente le dijera ¡Hey has caído! Saluda a la cámara para nuestro estúpido programa de televisión.

Pero aquello no pasó, y Rachel en el aquel momento pudo sentir y visualizar la forma en que su vida iba a cambiar.  
Estuvo ensayando cinco meses antes del tan esperado estreno, la morena estaba totalmente comprometida tanto a su carrera como a la obra. Podría jurar que en ese entonces fue el momento en que más consumió cafeína.  
La obra estuvo en carteleras durante nueve meses, podrían haber seguido dándole vida, pero uno de los protagonistas de ésta había sufrido un accidente grave pero que no costó con su vida. Fue en ese entonces cuando los encargados de la obra decidieron que aquel era el momento perfecto para darla por finalizada, ya que sabían que la prensa y los medios estarían enloquecidos por entrevistar a cada uno de los actores y actrices debido al lamentable accidente. Ellos sabían manejar la situación según las circunstancias.  
Rachel no acababa de finalizar su cuarta entrevista cuando comenzó a recibir diferentes propuestas de distintos tipos de obras. Aquello la llevó aún más a la cima, los medios se morían por tener la primicia de a cuál de aquellos personajes la morena interpretaría.  
Pero Rachel podía sentir el peso del cansancio sobre su cuerpo.  
Le había pedido a su representante, el cual era su amigo del alma, que le informara a cada uno de los directores que se tomaría un descanso y luego con la mente dispuesta, tomaría una decisión.  
Así fue entonces cuando después de tres meses firmó para poder interpretar una de sus obras favoritas; "Cats".  
La obra estuvo siete meses en cartelera, todas las veces que ofrecían su función los boletos se agotaban en un par de minutos, a veces un par de horas.  
Fue en aquella obra donde conoció a Marley Rose, su ex compañera de reparto y actual novia.  
Marley era una chica que se robaba la mayoría de los suspiros de quienes tuvieran el privilegio de presenciarla, tenía el esbelto cuerpo de una modelo; no demasiado busto, ni tampoco poseía un gran trasero. Lo que sí poseía era un metro setenta y tres de estatura, una larga cabellera castaña, –la cual parecía sacada de comerciales sobre el cabello- una hermosa sonrisa y la parte favorita de Rachel… unos estupendos ojos azules.  
Berry se sentía afortunada de tenerla ya que ella no se consideraba a sí misma una belleza innata, especialmente por su peculiar nariz. ¡Que equivocación! Rachel Berry poseía una tez morena increíblemente sexy, y a pesar de su estatura –no medía más de un metro sesenta- su cuerpo estaba conformado por unas largas y tonificadas piernas –las cuales muchas veces atraían las miradas de varías personas-. Al igual que su novia, Rachel tenía un espectacular largo cabello color castaño, el cual hacía una gran combinación con sus hipnotizantes ojos de una tonalidad chocolatosa, éstos estaban cubiertos por unas largas y cautivantes pestañas, la morena, además poseía unos carnosos y enloquecedores labios levemente color bermellón. En el tiempo que llevaba en la cima, había sido proclamada una de las actrices y cantantes más bellas del momento.

* * *

En aquel día se cumplía una semana del término de la obra, en la cual ambos directores decidieron dejar de dar funciones por los crecientes rumores de la homosexualidad de la morena y por consiguiente su relación con su compañera de reparto; Marley Rose. Los cuales cada vez se volvían más y más fuertes, y amenazaban el futuro del musical.

Fue una decisión en conjunto, secreta para algunos de los participantes de la obra, para los restantes era un secreto a voces, y para el público y los medios tuvo un porqué totalmente diferente.

Rachel conducía ansiosa su Aston Martin en dirección al departamento de su pareja.

Había adquirido aquel deslumbrante automóvil cuando Marley le reveló que aquel inasequible carro era uno de los que le quitaba el sueño.  
No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su mano izquierda la cual sostenía con fuerza el volante, y en su dedo anular se reflejaba el brillo que el sol imponía sobre su anillo.

**-Flashback On-**

Marley y Rachel se encontraban en su casa ubicada en Beverly Hills, ambas habían decidido adquirir aquella propiedad en conjunto. Era allí donde pasaban sus momentos juntas, debido a la tranquilidad del lugar. No podían estar siempre seguras de los posibles paparazzis que rondaban aquellos lugares, pero insólitamente hasta el momento a ellas no les había tocado presenciar ninguno, debido quizás a que ambas también tenían su propio hogar por separado.

**-Amor sé que estos momentos están siendo difíciles para ambas, pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar siempre contigo, pase lo que pase- **acotó la chica de ojos azules.  
**-Yo también quiero lo mismo, Marley, y no te preocupes… saldremos de esta- **le sonrió con esperanza.  
**-Rach…- **le sostuvo una de sus manos a la vez que le entregaba pequeñas caricias **–hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-  
**La morena frunció su ceño y le indicó con un gesto que prosiguiera.  
**-¿Qué tal si nosotras… simplemente… uhm, decimos la verdad a… los medios?- **preguntó con inocencia provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la morena.  
**-Marley… eso es complicado en estos momentos, para ambas… nuestras carreras están despegando y aún necesitan estabilidad… al decir algo así nos cavaríamos nuestra propia tumba-  
-O quizás impulsemos nuestras carreras de un momento a otro, y así podríamos seguir adquiriendo casas en donde podemos descansar alejadas de todo esto… y… y… ¡Podríamos comprar el Aston Martin que siempre he querido!- **opinó con ilusión.  
**-Hmm no podemos arriesgarnos con algo así, Marley… tenemos que conformarnos hasta el momento con todo lo que tenemos, lo cual no es poco, y también debemos aguantar la presión de todos estos rumores, de todas maneras Jesse se está encargando de que salgan la minoría de chismes y notas sobre nosotras, no hay de qué preocuparse mientras nos mantengamos al margen- **acarició una de sus mejillas para posteriormente ver a la chica sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo trasero.  
**-Rach… tienes razón, pero no sé… tengo una mala corazonada, es por eso que quiero que esto- **abrió la caja, dejando a la vista la pequeña joya **–simbolice nuestra unión en los momentos que tengan que venir- **  
**-Marley… yo…-  
-Entonces, Rachel ¿Te casarías conmigo?-** inquirió observando el gesto de sorpresa de la morena.  
Marley sintió los labios de su pareja posarse sobre los de ella, y luego escuchar un susurrado _"Claro que sí, mi amor".  
_**-Flashback Off-**

Rachel sonrió cuando divisó el hogar de Marley cada vez más cerca.  
Ella había tomado la decisión de su vida; gritarle al mundo su relación con la chica Rose.  
No podía dejar de imaginar la cara que pondría Marley al escuchar la propuesta de la morena, debido a esto Rachel apresuró sus pasos, y una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, abrió ésta cuidadosamente de no ser descubierta, se moría por sorprender a la chica.  
Unos gemidos a lo lejos le hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaría Marley viendo esas películas pervertidas? Un calor le recorrió por el cuerpo y decidió seguir aquellos sonidos que cada vez se hacían más certeros.  
En el momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica, cualquier rastro de calor había abandonado su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por un frio doloroso, y un temblor irremediable en su cuerpo.  
Marley estaba ahí siendo follada por un moreno que no alcanzó a descubrir quién era.  
Antes de ser descubierta caminó rápida y silenciosamente hacía la salida.  
Justo cuando estuvo a punto de dar el paso que la sacaría fuera del lugar miró por última vez hacía atrás, prometiéndose que esa iba a ser la última vez que su presencia estuviera allí, una vez prometido aquello, cerró de un portazo y se dirigió vertiginosamente al ascensor, buscando desesperadamente su vehículo una vez que pisó la calle.  
Al encontrarlo, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

* * *

**-Jesse- **contestó cabizbaja sabiendo el porqué del llamado **–Sí, los leí hace un momento- **espetó para después seguir escuchando a su representante mientras ella tecleaba en su laptop **-¿Por qué no detuviste esta ronda de rumores?- **preguntó en un tono robótico **–Ajam… sí… sí… claro, exacto… ¡Sí, Jesse, te estoy escuchando!- **respondió exasperada **-¿Qué qué me pasa?...-** preguntó furiosamente, y de inmediato relajó su expresión **–Perdón, Jesse… sí, lo sé… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- **hablaba con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas **¿Podrías venir? Te necesito… no como representante, co-como amigo- **su voz se quebró en la última palabra, posteriormente escuchó el fin del llamado, y se puso a esperar a su amigo, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, las cuales no pudo evitar cuando su teléfono móvil le avisaba que tenía una llamada entrante de Marley.

Rachel contestó pero no espetó ninguna palabra, simplemente se llevó el móvil al oído.  
**-¿Rach, cariño?-  
-¿mhmm?- **su cuerpo reaccionó a responder de aquella forma, sabiendo que si trataba de formular alguna oración, terminaría llorando.  
**-¿Pasa algo?- **preguntó nerviosa.  
**-No…- **espetó sin voz.  
**-¿No has venido a mi departamento?- **su voz sonó temblorosa.  
**-No…- **respondió de la misma forma anterior.  
**-Eh, que extraño… estuve aquí… eh… ocupada… y de repente escuché un portazo…- **explicó **-¿Segura que no has venido?- **el temor se reflejó en su voz **–Me refiero a que… eres la única que posee llaves del departamento-  
-No he ido, Marley- **su voz se endureció al ser consciente de como la chica la seguía engañando.  
**-¿Rachel, qué te pasa?-  
-Nada…- **exhaló fuertemente **–Marley, estoy…- **inhaló e hizo una pausa esperando a que el nudo de su garganta se disipara **–ocupada-  
-Hmm ok… ¿Hablamos luego?-  
-Jesse está aquí, debo colgar, adiós- **terminó el llamado, sabiendo que aquello le había dolido aún más que presenciar la escena de infidelidad.

-**Oh, princesa… mírate… ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?- **preguntó preocupado.  
**-Jesse… ¿Recuerdas aquel comentario que hice sobre ir a algún lugar lejos de todos estos medios por un tiempo?- **  
**-Claro que lo recuerdo, preciosa… nunca antes me había reído tanto…- **sonrió  
**-He estado navegando por internet, y encontré el sitio perfecto- **espetó sorprendiendo al chico.  
**-¿Qué?- **abrió notablemente sus ojos **–Rachel, no debes estar hablando enserio…- **advirtió **  
-Nunca en mi vida estuve más decidida-  
-Pero, Rach… podemos evitar todos estos rumores- **comentó el chico  
**-Lo sé… simplemente quiero alejarme de todo esto-  
-No, Rachel… ¡imposible!-  
-Por Dios, Jesse… sabes que me iré de todas formas-  
-Pero Rachel…-  
-Tú sabes que acallar los rumores nos cuesta una fortuna, además que ya no me siento cómoda… necesito de verdad un tiempo alejada de todo esto-  
-¿Cómo de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?- **preguntó aflojando su seria expresión.  
**-No más de un año- **soltó sintiendo que podría formársele una sonrisa al ver que su representante y amigo parecía estar cediendo.  
**-Lo pensaré… pero- **miró a la morena seriamente **–Debes contarme qué es lo que te pasó… ¿Por qué estás así?-  
-Hace unos minutos acabo de ver a Marley siéndome infiel- **confesó sintiendo como aquel incómodo sentimiento le atravesaba el pecho.  
**-¿Marley… infiel?- **preguntó incrédulo, visualizando a la morena asentir ante su pregunta **-¿Estás segura?-  
-¡La vi, Jesse!... vi como… vi como se la follaban en su departamento…- **sintió algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas **-¡Y yo que iba a informarle que haría lo que ella me pidió!- **sollozó sintiendo como los brazos de su amigo la cubrían **–y pen-sar que casi le grito a todo el mundo mi orientación sexual… por e-ella- **balbuceó con la voz quebrada.  
**-Tranquila, Rachel…- **le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarla –**Entonces dime… ¿A qué lugar nos vamos a ir?-  
**La morena lo miró fijamente, esperanzada, pestañando varias veces para que las lágrimas se disiparan y así le aclararan la vista.  
**-¿Qué pasó, Rach?...¿Te arrepentiste?- **la morena negó con la cabeza **–Entonces… ¿Cuál es nuestro nuevo destino?-  
-Lima… Lima, Ohio- **espetó con seguridad.

* * *

Habían pasado solo dos días en los cuales Rachel Berry en compañía de su representante –en realidad el chico hizo todo sólo- se encargaron de conseguir aquel cómodo y medianamente humilde hogar en el estado de Ohio.

Aquel Martes 27 la morena pisaba por primera vez la ciudad de Lima, y por consiguiente conocía su nuevo y "temporal" hogar.

**-Rachel… ¿Estás segura de que este es un lugar que esté totalmente alejado de los medios?- **inquirió susurrando al verse observado por un par de personas que pasaban por las aceras, mientras él y la morena se encargaban de bajar unas cuantas cajas del camión de mudanzas.  
**-Jesse… no hay ningún lugar que esté lejos de la prensa, Hollywood o inclusive Broadway…- **el chico de cabello castaño la miró horrorizado **–No me mires así, tú como mi representante deberías haber averiguado-  
-¡Pero Rachel, cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como esto!- **espetó indignado.  
**-¡Hey baja la voz!- **exclamó en un susurro **–No seas idiota… Lima es una de las ciudades más alejadas de toda esa mierda, pero eso no impide que alguien pueda conocerme- **Jesse frunció el ceño.  
**-Bueno, eso es algo extraño para ser la ciudad principal del condado de Allen- **la morena sonrió.  
**-Lo sé- **sonrió con soberbia **–deberíamos haber contratado a alguien que se encargara de bajar todas estas molestas y pesadas cajas- **espetó con la voz un poco más gruesa al levantar una de ellas.  
**-las pesadas serán las tuyas, las cuales son la mayoría… las mías son lo justo y necesario- **sonrió al escuchar el resoplido de su amiga **–Además eso de contratar a algún personal debes comenzar a olvidarlo- **comentó el chico, llamando la atención de la morena **-¿No me digas que pensabas contratar a alguien?-  
-Claro que sí, y no lo pensaba… lo haremos- **espetó decidida.  
**-No, Rache…- **fue interrumpido.  
**-¡Shhh! No digas mi nombre- **susurró con fuerza.  
**-No contratarás a nadie, porque tu propósito es pasar desapercibida ¿o me equivoco?- **la chica negó con la cabeza **–¿ya ves? Olvídate de seguir viviendo como una reina, Rachel… ahora tendrás que aprender a hacer lo que dejaste de hacer hace muchos años- **soltó el chico.  
**-¿De qué hablas, Jesse?- **inquirió seriamente  
**-Estás muy cambiada, Rachel… ya no eres la misma chica humilde que conocí- **espetó mientras tomaba una de sus –pocas- pertenencias y se encaminaba a la casa.  
**-¡Hey! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!- **exclamó.  
**-Shh, baja la voz- **moduló el chico desde su lugar.

* * *

Ya había pasado el primer día de ajetreo, y Jesse se encontraba rodeado de cajas, sentado en el extremo del sillón –uno de los pocos inmobiliarios que habían desempacado-, mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

La morena estaba acostada con la cabeza al otro extremo, tenía las piernas extendidas, –sobre las de su amigo- a la vez que leía concentradamente uno de los tantos libros –olvidados- que había traído de su antiguo hogar.

**-¡Eureka!-** exclamó el chico, haciendo sobresaltar a la morena.  
**-¿Pero qué diablos?-** preguntó molesta, a la vez que se acomodaba, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar del sillón.  
**-Te he encontrado un trabajo- **el chico la miró, sonriente.  
**-¿Un trabajo?, ¿Estás loco?- **preguntó incrédula  
**-¿De verdad piensas quedarte aquí, acostada en ésta cosa, todos los siguientes días?-  
-Mmm… suena bien para mí- **sonrió, llevándose el libro cerca de su vista.  
**-¿Y engordar para que después los rumores que salgan sea sobre tu condición física, luego adelgaces, y digan que consumas drogas? ¡No, ni hablar!- **el chico se levantó, mirándola seriamente.  
-**Saldré a caminar de vez en cuando- **murmuró restándole importancia.  
**-Rachel, desde el Lunes comienzas a trabajar- **la morena resopló desganada **–Tú querías venir aquí para relajarte, pero no por eso no hay que hacer las cosas bien- **se volvió a sentar y tomó, nuevamente, su computador portátil.  
La morena se acercó a él, murmurando cosas por lo bajo **-¿Cuál sería mi nuevo empleo?-  
-He encontrado bacantes para cajera de un centro de comida rápida, y un puesto de secretaria para un contador que afortunadamente no es de renombre-  
**La morena rió -**¿Te has escuchado, Jesse?-** miró al chico, burlándose con la mirada, su sonrisa burlona desapareció rápidamente al ver el rostro serio de su amigo **–De todas formas no podría trabajar en eso, tendría que interactuar con muchas personas adultas, y eso podría complicar las cosas… imagínate que uno de ellos me conozca, tú sabes que los adultos están más familiarizados con Broadway- **explicó mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando que el chico aflojara.  
**-No creo que los adultos de esta ciudad estén familiarizados con Broadway- **espetó provocando que la morena girara sus ojos.  
**-Tú mismo dijiste que habían unas cuantas personas que te miraban ahí afuera- **el chico tensó su mandíbula, aparentando seriedad.  
**-Tienes razón, aquellos empleos no sirven- **La morena gritó internamente al haber convencido a su amigo **–acércate más, busquemos algo juntos- **sonrió al sentir el resoplido de su amiga, revoloteándole el cabello.  
**-Hey, a ver… para ahí… sube un poco, ahí-** indicó **–Ah no, leí mal- **murmuró la morena.  
**-No, Rach, mira esto- **señaló con el cursor **–es perfecto-  
**La morena se acercó a la pantalla del portátil y leyó rápidamente **-¿Encargada del Glee Club?- **preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
**-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que tú participaste en uno de esos? ¡Es perfecto!, sabes cómo llevarlo a cabo, además es un establecimiento público, la mayoría de sus alumnos deben estar interesados solamente en salir de este lugar- **comentó a la vez que tecleaba el nombre del establecimiento.  
**-Lo recuerdo…- **murmuró **–De todas formas queda descartado… tendría que interactuar con muchos alumnos-  
-¿Muchos alumnos?- **preguntó con una sonrisa a la vez que leía lo que indicaba el portátil **–Bueno, aquí dice todo lo contrario… al parecer el establecimiento William Mckinley está centrado totalmente en el campo del futbol americano y por consiguiente en las porristas, de hecho estas últimas han ganado varios años consecutivos las nacionales…- **murmuró sin quitar la vista de la pantalla **–Por lo visto este anuncio lo subió uno de los alumnos que está interesado en que este club de canto no se cancele por falta de participación e interés- **comentó viendo el ceño fruncido de la morena.  
**-No pueden hacer eso… ¿O sí?- **murmuró preocupada.  
**-Al parecer no tienen a quién se haga cargo de él, y está ocupando espacio y dinero innecesarios-** miró fijamente a la morena.  
-**La estrategia sería mantenerme lo más lejos posible de las actividades de futbol americano y las porristas- **murmuró viendo asentir al chico **–al menos tendría que hacer eso durante las competencias para alejarme de la prensa- **ambos sonrieron cómplices **-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el instituto?-  
-William Mckinley- **el chico la miro, feliz, volviendo a ver a la Rachel de años atrás, comprometida e interesada en lo que para ella era su pasión, la música.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no me pertenecen.


	2. Brownie

**Capítulo 1:**

**-Brownie- **

Aquel Jueves Rachel en compañía de su amigo y representante, Jesse, había desempacado y desenvuelto –ya en su mayoría- las cosas que la morena había decidido traer.  
Jesse, además aprovechó de conseguirle una especie de entrevista a su amiga en el instituto William Mckinley, la cual se iba a llevar a cabo el día siguiente a eso de las once de la mañana.  
El día se les había pasado vertiginosamente ordenando el nuevo hogar de la morena, ésta última de vez en cuando se daba el placer de descansar a la vez que le ordenaba y criticaba a su amigo cuando Jesse colocaba algún objeto donde a la morena no le agradaba, obligándola así a levantarse de su lugar e ir ella a ordenar lo que no le gustaba.  
Jesse se había encargado de ordenar los últimos detalles, y una vez cuando todo estuvo listo cargó a la morena –la cual yacía dormida en el sillón- hacia su cuarto.

El chico abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido extrañamente familiar.  
Estaba cansado. ¿Solo él había sentido que no durmió nada?.  
Se levantó perezosamente de la cama ubicada en la habitación de invitados, y se dispuso a descubrir el origen de aquel sonido.

**-Hey, Rach, ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó sorprendido al ver a la morena hacer ejercicios en la elíptica que no veía hace un largo tiempo.  
**-Pues… Lo que ves- **respondió sonriente, contagiando al chico con su alegría.  
**-Mmm, esto es raro, Berry- **la morena despegó su mirada del frente, y miró al chico con una ceja alzada.  
**-Tu cabello es raro, Jesse, y no te lo voy diciendo cada vez que tengo la opción- **rió al ver como su amigo rápidamente se llevaba las manos al cabello, preocupado.  
**-Dime si me equivoco, pero… ¿Es mi imaginación o esto del club de coro te tiene entusiasmada?- **apuntó al cartel que decía "Glee Club", y se encontraba pegado frente a la elíptica.**  
-No te equivocas, en lo absoluto- **respondió seriamente **–En unas horas más convenceré a quienquiera que me entrevistará, y llevaré a aquel Club a lo más alto-  
-¿Desde cuando estás despierta?- **preguntó al ver el cuerpo sudado de su amiga.**  
-Hmm… Creo que desde las seis- **alzó ambos hombros quitándole importancia, por otro lado, Jesse rápidamente miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.  
**-Wow… creo que tenías razón, hasta el momento ha sido una buena decisión venir aquí… ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayu…- **fue interrumpido por el móvil de la morena que comenzó a sonar.  
**-Jes, ¿podrías pasarme el móvil, o leerme el mensaje por favor**?-**  
**El chico tomó el aparato entre sus manos, y luego de leer rápidamente el mensaje, miró a la morena con una sonrisa burlona.  
_**-"Rachel, no he sabido nada de ti en estos últimos días ¿Podrías devolverme el llamado?, estoy preocupada por ti mi querida Brownie"-**_  
**-No me digas… ya sé quién es- **espetó sonrojada y sonriente.  
**-Como digas… Brownie- **la morena miró desafiante al chico, y éste estalló en carcajadas.  
**-Hey… sólo mi mejor amiga puede decirme de aquella manera- **se bajó de la elíptica, y tomó su móvil para responderle a la chica.  
**-¿Por qué tu mejor amiga y yo no?... yo también soy tu mejor amigo-**  
**-Hmm… ok, sólo ustedes dos… No lo aceptaré de nadie más- **le sonrió **–Jes, ¿Podrías, por favor, prepararme el desayuno?- **le dedicó un puchero **–Yo necesito bañarme- **y dicho esto se dirigió al baño, dejando al chico sin opción.

* * *

Habían avanzado rápidamente las horas para la morena, hace bastante tiempo no volvía a sentirse igual de ansiosa y nerviosa.  
Ella estaba dispuesta a obtener aquel trabajo, cueste lo que cueste.  
Fue con esa mentalidad que atravesó la entrada del establecimiento, golpeándose de frente con aquella atmosfera diferente.  
Sus pies se habían frenado luego de dar dos pasos en el interior, y ver así como un chico de anteojos y en silla de ruedas recibía directamente en su cara una sustancia de color rojo.  
Agradeció mentalmente haber esquivado su vista cuando el chico que portaba aquel vaso la miró con una ceja alzada, ella así pudo descubrir que inmediatamente a su izquierda se encontraba la oficina del señor que Jesse le había informado.  
**-Figgins- **susurró, y caminó decididamente los pasos que le faltaban para ingresar.  
Una vez allí dentro, tomó asiento en uno de los inmobiliarios, y esperó pacientemente su turno cuando la secretaria le informó que sería atendida enseguida.  
Cuando pudo darse cuenta, se encontró mirando la carpeta que estaba levemente apoyada en sus muslos, la sostenía con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa.  
Levantó la vista con la intención de distraerse viendo a través del ventanal a los alumnos ingresar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se encontró con la mirada alarmante del mismo chico que antes agredía al de anteojos. Agradeció haber sido llamada por el director en aquel momento.

**-Señorita…- **la recibió desde su asiento**  
-Berry, Rachel Berry- **completó la frase al ver que el director buscaba ayuda en ella.  
**-Señorita Berry- **se acomodó en su lugar **–Tengo entendido que usted quiere hacerse cargo del Glee Club de nuestro colegio-  
**La morena incómoda, aún de pie, miró al asiento que se ubicaba frente al escritorio del director.  
**-Así es, Señor Figginis, verá… yo…- **fue interrumpida.  
**-Nosotros ya hemos tomado la decisión, la cual será expuesta a partir del lunes, ésta informa sobre el cierre de dicho Club- **la morena se comenzó a incomodar, sin saber si aquello era producido por la información que aquel caballero con tez morena le acababa de otorgar, o simplemente por el extranjero acento que éste poseía.  
Sin poder aguantar más de pie, tomó asiento**-¿Puedo saber por qué se ha llegado a esta instancia?... por lo que me han informado sólo llevan unos pocos días del inicio de clases-  
-Nuestro establecimiento está recibiendo ingresos de sólo dos de nuestros Clubs, como sabrá, Señorita…-  
-Berry-  
-William Mckinley High School, gracias a nuestras estimadas y respetadas Cheerios, ha ganado ya consecutivamente cuatro competencias a nivel nacional, el Club de natación va por su segundo año consecutivo, y amos clubs necesitan aferrarse a aquellos ingresos. Como establecimiento hemos decidido apoyarlos, es por eso que hemos disminuido el aporte que les otorgamos a los Clubs restantes, y algunos simplemente hemos decidido cerrarlos por el gasto que éstos conllevan en vano-  
-Entonces el problema es sobre el dinero…-  
-Exacto… pero me gusta más de la forma en que yo lo he dicho-  
-No se preocupe, me haré responsable de todos los gastos- **espetó decidida, sorprendiendo al hombre.  
**-Creo que esta entrevista se está volviendo interesante…-  
-El dinero no es problema para mí, señor Figgins, como mi representante le habrá informado, soy una estrella de Broadway- **deslizó la carpeta por el escritorio del director –**Por motivos personales he decidido alejarme momentáneamente de los escenarios- **Figgins asentía a la vez que miraba interesado las hojas que la morena portaba en su carpeta **–Al ser consciente de mis capacidades en todo lo que respecta a la música, estoy bastante interesada en hacerme cargo del Club- **el hombre la miró por primera vez **–y estoy bastante segura que si comienzo desde este inicio de semana, a final del año escolar tendrá el trofeo y los ingresos que tanto desea-  
-Su propuesta parece bastante interesante, Señorita Berny- **la chica giró los ojos al escuchar su apellido mal pronunciado **–especialmente en la parte en que usted se hará cargo de los gastos del Club, además de hacerse cargo de las retenciones semanales, y todo esto gratuitamente- **sonrió cómplice.  
**-Espere… eso último no ha salido de mi boca- **comentó extrañada.  
**-Pero de la mía sí, Señorit…- **fue interrumpido  
**-Berry-** lo corrigió con anticipación.**  
-Nuestros fondos no nos permiten pagarles a nuestros profesores horas extras, menos contratar a alguien más- **explicó **–Es su decisión… la toma o la deja-** fue claro  
**-La tomo- **respondió segura, siendo consciente de lo interesada que estaba por ayudar a aquel club.  
**-Entonces si no hay más que decir… le rogaría, por favor, que se retire. Nosotros la llamaremos luego de las reuniones correspondientes- **giró su cuerpo levemente, y tomando un control encendió la televisión que la morena acababa de visualizar.  
**-De hecho señor Figgins- **el hombre la miró **–Yo quiero pasar… desapercibida. No sé si podrían ayudarme…-  
-Explíquese-  
-Sería demasiado útil para mí que el alumnado no sepa mi verdadero nombre, lo mismo para los profesores- **fue directa.  
**-¿Me está diciendo, usted, que le sería cómodo estar aquí, y que las personas se dirijan a usted con cualquier otro nombre?-  
-Exacto-  
-Tendría que hablarlo con los sostenedores, al fin y al cabo ellos son los dueños. Si le soy sincero, dudo que su petición sea aceptada, aun así, pensaré en los posibles nombres-  
-¿No puedo, al menos, elegir yo el nombre?-  
-No- **la morena pudo notar la forma en que el señor se divertía con ella.  
**-Sólo para que sepa, el establecimiento William Mckinley sería no sólo recompensado con lo que he dicho hace unos minutos, también no dudo en que se llene de solicitudes de ingreso, alterando ese proceso con la ayuda de dinero, el cual no dudo que éste colegio acepte, y todo esto pasará una vez que yo informe a los medios que he estado ayudando a este establecimiento educacional-  
-Bienvenida al instituto William Mckinley- **la morena estuvo segura que logró ver el signo dólar en los ojos del hombre **–Sé que aún falta que se lleve a cabo la reunión en la que se tomará la decisión si es aceptada o no, pero estoy seguro que la veré por aquí en un par de días- **  
**-Me alegra oír eso, Señor Figgins- **sonrió cómplice.  
**-Ahora sí, si no tiene nada más que agregar, señorita Elsa Pato…- **  
**-¿Elsa pato?-  
-Le dije que pensaría en los nombres posibles…-  
-¡Elsa pato! Figgins… esto es serio, no puedo ir por ahí, buscando seriedad en los alumnos con un nombre como ese…-**hizo una pausa** -Elsa pato- **murmuró mirando al señor sentado frente a ella.  
**-¿Elba Zurita?-  
-¡Basta!- **se levantó riendo de su asiento **–Le ruego informe a mi representante lo antes posible sobre la decisión, él ya ha dejado los datos- **estiró la mano hacia el director **–Hasta pronto- **espetó una vez que éste se la aceptó **–Antes de olvidarme, rogaría a usted no decirle a Jesse, mi representante, sobre lo que hemos acordado, de ser así él no aceptaría que ese acuerdo se lleve a cabo- **soltó la mano del director.  
**-No se preocupe, Rachel- **vió a la morena salir de su despacho.  
El no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad, no todos los días se presenta alguien como Rachel Berry a pedir ser parte de aquel colegio.

Una vez que la morena se encontraba en su hogar, escuchó a su amigo llegar con bolsas.  
**-Jesse, te he estado llamando al móvil- **lo abrazó **– Al parecer estoy a un paso de ser parte de William Mckinley- **sonrió al escuchar las felicitaciones de su amigo **–Prepárate, esta noche saldremos a cenar para celebrar-  
-¿A dónde iremos, Rachel?-** preguntó divertido.  
**-Red Lobster- **respondió desinteresada.  
-**¿Red Lobster? Rachel… ese local no es vegano- **advirtió.  
**-Lo sé, pero sirven tu comida favorita, podré superarlo- **rió divertida **–Eh, pero es sólo esta vez, nunca más volveré a entrar a algún lugar así- **el chico la abrazó **-¿Y eso?-  
-¿No puedo abrazarte, Brownie?- **la morena rió, nuevamente.  
**-Me gusta más Brownie que Elsa Pato- **el chico la interrogó con la mirada **–Olvídalo-  
**

* * *

Rachel había pasado todo el resto de la tarde buscado partituras, ordenado y escogiendo canciones. Estaba segura que ella sería la nueva encargada del Glee Club.  
Cuando se dirigía con Jesse hacia Red Lobster, se arrepintió mentalmente de haber elegido aquel lugar. Nunca más le pediría ayuda a internet.  
A ella no le agradaba la comida hecha de animales marítimos, ni siquiera le agradaba el olor.  
Como siempre en aquellos locales, se limitó a pedir una ensalada, y luego que su amigo se devorara su plato, se dispuso a salir vertiginosamente del local, golpeando, al salir, a una chica que desparramó sus libros al ser golpeada con el cuerpo diminuto de la morena.

**-Perdón, no fue mi intención- **se agachó, ayudando a la chica a recoger sus pertenencias.  
**-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar- **la morena sonrió ante la dulce voz de la chica.  
**-¿Ibas ingresando?- **señaló la entrada al restaurant, para luego ver a la chica asentir **–Déjame recompensarte-  
-No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien- **sonrió al ver la preocupación de la morena.  
**-Hey, Brownie, ¿Nos vamos?- **irrumpió, Jesse, en la conversación.  
La morena se ruborizó al ver como la chica levantaba una de sus cejas ante el apodo.  
**-Eh… sí, claro- **le respondió al chico **-¿Segura que estás bien?-**inquirió nuevamente a la chica, quien la miraba divertida.  
**- Todo perfecto- **respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -**de verdad-  
-Ok… Bueno, entonces… Cuídate, y perdón-  
-Adios… Brownie- **rió levemente al pronunciar el apodo de la morena, y luego ingresar rápidamente al local.  
La morena se había quedado con la respuesta en la boca. Ella quería decirle que aquel no era su nombre, a pesar de estar segura que la chica lo sabía, y simplemente se burlaba de ella.  
**  
-¿La conoces?-** preguntó el chico, inmediatamente después de ver la sonrisa de su amiga.  
**-No- **susurró provocando la extrañeza en el chico.

* * *

El Viernes luego que la morena repitiera la rutina mañanera del día anterior, Jesse le informó que había sido aceptada para dirigir el Glee Club. Gracias a esto la morena pegó un gritito, y saltando llego frente a su amigo el cual la abrazó fuerte para luego soltarla e informarle que su petición acerca de su nombre había sido rechazada. Aquello la incomodó un momento pero luego volvió a sonreír mientras en su cabeza formaba todas las ideas que quería llevar a cabo con aquel Club.

No había nada que le lograra bajar el ánimo, ni siquiera las llamadas -que rechazaba- de Marley. Fue la llamada numero diecisiete que la obligó a tomar la decisión de cambiar de número telefónico aquel último día que le quedaba antes de comenzar a asistir al establecimiento, y le pidió a Jesse que le comunicara a los más cercanos de ella sobre su reciente cambio de número.

Cuando la morena se acostó para dormir, lo último que hizo fue eso. Su cuerpo no parecía ceder ante el sueño, su mente no paraba de imaginarse qué tal le iría el día siguiente, y Rachel comenzó a desesperarse, ella sabía que si no lograba conciliar el sueño lo más probable es que su día no comenzara totalmente bien.  
Y al parecer había adivinado.  
Poseía unas profundas ojeras al levantarse.  
Se había quedado dormida por lo cual no le alcanzó el tiempo para bañarse, bajó rápidamente a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café mientras se peinaba vertiginosamente, y arreglaba las cosas que le faltaban.  
Una vez que estuvo lista fue una odisea encontrar las llaves de su vehículo. Al subir en él se recordó mentalmente que debía cambiarlo, no solo porque le recordaba a Marley, sino porque una docente no anda conduciendo un Aston Martin, menos una que solo se hace cargo de un Club.

Cuando ingresó al colegio, nuevamente, sintió aquella atmosfera diferente.  
Ella veía pasar a alumnos asustados frente a ella, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien los agrediera.  
Cuando vió como un par de porristas lanzaban aquella sustancia en la cara de uno de los chicos que caminaban por el pasillo, lo entendió. En aquel colegió había una especie de jerarquía.  
Ella aborrecía cuando pasaban cosas así, una de las cosas que más detestaba era cuando denigraban a los demás, sólo por creerse mejores que el resto.  
Rápidamente se acercó a ambas chicas, les dijo unas cuantas palabras, y las envió a dirección. Se sorprendió cuando éstas se rieron en su cara y siguieron su camino en dirección opuesta a la oficina del director.  
**-Las cosas funcionan diferente aquí... Brownie- **arrastró sus palabras al pronunciar el apodo.  
La morena se giró rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz familiar.  
Terminó sorprendiéndose al ver parada ante ella a aquella chica con la que había colisionado unos días atrás fuera de aquel restaurant. Iba a responderle pero su voz se apagó en su garganta cuando visualizó la vestimenta de la chica. Era una de las Cheerios.  
Tensó su mandíbula tomándose el tiempo para responder **–Me he dado cuenta- **la miró desafiante **–Disfrútalo, porque aquello se acabará pronto-** dio la vuelta para dirigirse al salón de profesores.  
**-Hey, espera-** la detuvo con su mano en el antebrazo de la morena **-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-No me tutees, comoquiera que te llames- **respondió.  
**-Quinn Fabray- **aclaró **-¿Por qué no?-** preguntó extrañada **–estoy segura que eres tú a quien vi fuera de Red Lobster-  
-Sí, lo soy- **respondió seriamente –**Y también soy una de tus profesoras, señorita Fabray-  
**

* * *

******Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no me pertenecen.


End file.
